colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Brinjal
Lord Brinjal 'is a character featured in the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. He is the father of both Byson and Tatsoi Hukara. He is the lord and the king of the Desukhans before he passed it down to his eldest son, Byson. |} Background Information Personality Brinjal as a young adult (23) was a very arrogant fighter. This was due to a traumatic accident with witnessing his parents dying. As a result, he become even cockier as he was ranked a Z-Class Fighter. He then began to believe he could do anything and complete the greatest of challenges just because he is a 1st Class Martial Artist. He then went on to believe that he did not need any team or comrades, as he would always do things solo. Despite being just as destructive and ruthless as his son, Byson, Brinjal had a personality nearly identical to his other son, Tatsoi. Ranking During his tests as a child, Brinjal was classified as a Z-Rank Warrior right off the bat. This was evident as he was able to complete the most hardest of tasks with ease. Martial Arts Overview Brinjal makes his debut appearance in the anime special, Brinjal: Hope of Darkness. Brinjal was off away on a distant planet in Gornia. He caused the destruction of the race. Brinjal then fought one last Gornian. He then however quickly kills him and then heads back to the Demon World. Once there, Brinjal is forced into a partnership with a man named Youki by the king, Lord Scorzon. When they were sent to Planet Cronan, Brinjal ditched Youki and went without him. In Cronan, Brinjal has been killing off people one by one. Eventually though, he has some trouble with a few guys and is forced to team up with Youki to beat them. After finally killing more Cronians, Brinjal decides to blow up the realm, which he suceeds to do. As he is heading back to the Demon World, he spies four Cronians. Brinjal then escapes from his pod and assaults three of them, letting the last one live. Back in the Demon World, Brinjal was arguing with the king as he caused another World War. Ashamed of his partner and king, Brinjal looks down on the two of them, stating he is the strongest. Brinjal then flies off and is then in an argument with Youki. However, he then leaves and detects a strong power. Brinjal tries his best to beat the Cronian and manages to come out on top. However, the second one proves to be his match. Brinjal is then trying to stop the explosions and the last one he is saved by Youki. Angered, he manages to kill the Cronian at last. Brinjal then saves Youki. Afterwards, Brinjal kills Lord Scorzon and becomes the new king of the Desukhans. He then heads off to another realm. Relationships Abilities/Techniques *'''Synapsis: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal creates an illusion affect to confuse his opponents. This leaves his target's open for an attack. '''Relative chi depletion: 10% *'Begone!: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal powers up with such tremendous energy in his reserves. He then sends down a bomb of pure energy. This is mostly used to destroy planets. '''Relative chi depletion: 45%' *'Illusion Effect: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal blasts a powerful wave. This puzzles the foe as he believed to have been wasted. However, Brinjal has really made him believe he is in a desolated realm. He then finishes this off by powering up. '''Relative chi depletion: 20%' *'Master Clone Ability: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal creates four clones. The four then all uses their mini-Begone! technique. '''Relative chi depletion: 30%' *'Twin Dragon-Shot: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal collides his fist or elbow into his foe. He then slams them down with a powerful slam and blast. '''Relative chi depletion: 25%' *'Spacial Pulse: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal focuses his energy into his two palms and strikes the foe with a shocking blow to the chest. This was only used against King Israel once. '''Relative chi depletion: 55%' *'Barrier: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal creates his own barrier forcefield around him. This protects him from all attacks for a short time. '''Relative chi depletion: 30%' *'Extrasensory-Luster Rush: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal charges up and concentrates his chi at an extremely fast level. As a result, he gains an orange aura around him. He then proceeds to perform a supersonic speed rush attack that confuses the foe afterwards. He then kicks them in the air and blasts them down with a energy wave. '''Relative chi depletion: 60%' *'Ominous Rage: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal gets angrier and angrier. As a result, his chi and attack is boosted 10x the level of his targets. The angrier he becomes, the stronger he gets. '''Relative chi increase: 95%' *'Energy Force: (Z-Rank) '''Similar to the Spirit-Hand, Brinjal summons a lot of spiritual energy in order to repulse his foe. '''Relative chi depletion: 50%' *'Synthesis: (Z-Rank): '''Brinjal uses the power of the Desukhan sun, Radiaum to heal all injuries. '''Relative chi increase: 30% ' *'Perish Now!: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal balances his spiritual energy with his physical one. He then shoots an energy wave so powerful, that it desrtroys the surroundings. '''Relative chi depletion: 65%' *'Disable: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal disables his target's use of chi. This was used only once against one of King Israel's men. '''Relative chi depletion: 15%' *'Sonicboom: (Z-Rank) '''Brinjal attacks at such a tremendous speed, that it also sends a destructive wave at his opponent. '''Relative chi depletion: 40%' Power Reading During his fighting days, Brinjal was tested was indicated to have the fighting power of over 40,000. This was proven to be true as he was considered the strongest Desukhan in the Demon World. Brinjal also backs this up when he fights other races, stating that he is the top of the top. By the end of Brinjal: Hope of Darkness, Brinjal was shown to have a Power Reading of 65,000. In his sequel special, Brinjal had the Fighting Power of 70,000. During his fight with King Israel, he had roughly 88,000. However, when he used his Begone! technique, his Power Reading hit somewhere around 105,000. When Brinjal died in Tataniya, he had the Power Reading of 113,000. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Desukhan